Hasta que vuelvas
by Aleksast
Summary: La guerra ha dejado sus secuelas en todos, Hermione cae en coma por el trauma de la tortura y un maleficio que la indujo en un sueño donde comienza la batalla contra la muerte. Harry, sintiéndose culpable, se queda a cuidarla desde el primer día en que la internan en San Mungo, esperando hasta el día en que vuelva a despertar... Basada en la canción "Hasta que vuelvas".


**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia tiene como única finalidad entretener al lector con una historia que toma prestada elementos de la obra de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso** **previo:** One-Shot basado en la canción "Hasta que vuelvas" cuya autoría pertenece a Felipe Garza y a Mario Ramos, inmortalizada por Luis Miguel.

 **Hasta que vuelvas**

Clasificación: T

 _Aleksast, 2015_

Un hechizo bastó para robarle la razón a Hermione Granger. La internaron inmediatamente en el Hospital de San Mungo y el diagnóstico indicó que se trataba de un estado de coma, el cual no podía pronosticar si la paciente saldría de él y las secuelas mentales y psiquiátricas del mismo, dado que el trauma que provocó esta condición médica fue severo. Eso fue a partir de que Rodolphus Lestrange la tuviera confinada en una oscura mazmorra torturándola junto con otros mortífagos, llegó al punto en que ya no respondió más, su cuerpo había llegado al límite, todos sabían que pudo ser peor. Voldemort y compañía habían sido erradicados de la faz de la tierra sin compasión por Harry Potter, los aurores y el ejército de alumnos de Hogwarts. El primer mes toda la familia Weasley y sus amigos estaban ahí presentes, pidiendo que despertara. Harry estuvo de guardia pese a que los demás insistían en que descansara en casa donde lo aguardaba sopa caliente y calor de hogar, pero se negaba a salir de ahí. Ron estaba triste, en verdad, pero no tanto como Potter quien se culpaba una y otra vez de esto.

El segundo mes de Hermione en coma fue menor la afluencia de gente, hubo días incluso en que no había mayor visitante que Harry, quien ya era considerado un huésped permanente de ahí, nadie le decía nada por agradecimiento, si bien la política del hospital vetaba que las personas que no eran pacientes se quedasen ahí. Llegó el tercer mes y las visitas eran más esporádicas, al punto en que la señora Weasley no iba ya, ella se encargaba de asearla, cada tres, cuatro días, pero pasó una semana sin aparecer y como un pariente o persona cercana debía hacer esa tarea, llegó el momento en que Harry no tuvo de otra que tomar esa tarea. El hospital le llevó todo lo necesario y le indicó que debía tener sumo cuidado y respeto en todo momento por la paciente. Entonces retiró la sábana que la cubría para verla únicamente en ropa interior. En silencio pidió permiso para desnudarla, como esperando que ella pudiera responderle. Prosiguió y comenzó a limpiarla delicadamente, pese a que sus mejillas estaban encendidas, era toda concentración en ese momento, la dedicación que le daba a dejarla totalmente inmaculada era prueba del enorme afecto que le tenía. Pensó en ese momento que al menos Ron debía estar aquí para ayudarlo, después de todo se supone que era el novio de Hermione, pero no quiso juzgarlo, no podía, no era quien para reclamarle y era mejor que la gente viniese por voluntad propia, en vez de estar ahí sin tener deseos de hacerlo.

Llegó el cuarto mes, y como en todas las noches, Harry tomó su mano fría, la calentó entre las suyas, mirándola devotamente, pidiendo a los cielos que pronto abriese los ojos, extrañaba ver esos orbes castaños llenos de vida, esperaba aunque fuese un regaño, o una palabra monosílaba que le diera indicios de mejora. Nadie había venido en semanas, y él sin queja se había encargado de cambiarle el suero, de acomodar las almohadas, de bañarla, de estar a su cuidado. Ginny había enviado una lechuza con una carta, pidiéndole que dejara a Hermione ahí, casi insinuando que ella no despertaría jamás. Eso le dolió, su cólera fue tal que despedazó el papel aquél y rompió a llorar desconsolado. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo pedirle que la dejara ahí nada más, al amparo de la soledad, del abandono? Poco tardó en superar ese momento, Hermione era más importante pese a que ésta no hubiese movido un solo músculo en todo este tiempo. Una de esas noches un movimiento despertó a Harry, ella había movido un par de centímetros el pie derecho, y para él fue una estupenda noticia que comunicó de inmediato a todo el mundo. No los culpaba, todos ellos tenían una vida que vivir y sus propios asuntos que atender. Sólo algunos volvieron a ir para ver cómo seguía, Neville, Luna, Percy y Arthur Weasley. No fue ni Molly, ni Ginny, ni Ron. ¿Acaso este último no creía que Hermione podría volver a estar consciente? Enfurecido una mañana golpeó la pared, ni una carta, nada. De nuevo las visitas fueron menos y Harry se fue haciendo a la idea de que sería mejor avisarles a todos hasta que ella recuperara la conciencia. Se fue acostumbrando a verla al natural, pese a su sonrojo, hacía todo aquello diligentemente sin pensar en otra cosa que volverla a ver sonreír.

Una tarde nublada comenzó a hablar con ella, realmente esa falta de comunicarse con otras personas lo acabaría dañando, y además, tenía la idea de que si conversaba con ella lograría acelerar el proceso de sanación. Le hablaba del clima, de los partidos de Quidditch, hasta de lo más insignificante que pasaba en el hospital, cosas de las cuales se enteraba en las pláticas entre enfermeros y médicos que tenían lugar en los pasillos del edificio. Luego, cuando no hubo nada interesante que decirle, comenzó a leerle los libros de la biblioteca médica con sus tediosos temas científicos, pero eso era mejor que decir que, por ejemplo, un médico se había quitado la barba o una enfermera se había cambiado el color del pelo. Pasaron los días, los libros, llegó el séptimo mes y al leerle acerca de la córnea y sus funciones en el cuerpo humano ella abrió los ojos. Lentamente, pues costaba acostumbrarse al movimiento de los párpados después de tanto tiempo en reposo. Harry cerró el libro y raudamente la tomó de la mano, le habló pero no hubo respuesta. Estaba despierta, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer más. Con el tiempo y ejercicios de parpadeo pudo al menos abrir y cerrar los ojos sin problema, en un lapso relativamente rápido, bastaron seis horas para que lograra eso. La noche la pasó dormida, cansada tal vez por el esfuerzo. Potter estaba demasiado feliz de volver a ver sus ojos, su mirada.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se encontraba en un dilema. Le tocaba asearla, y con la mirada de Hermione atenta a él, le daba una enorme pena hacerlo. Ella no entendía qué le sucedía al verlo caminar de aquí para allá en la habitación. Él suspiró, la miró y como siempre, pidió permiso para desvestirá y supo que ella estaba muerta de vergüenza al no tener más que ver cómo Harry la bañaba de pies a cabeza. Y así lo hizo, delicadamente no hubo rincón que no dejara pulcro. Ella cerraba los ojos al ver que se ocupaba de sus partes íntimas, y al terminar todo aquello la volvía a vestir con ropa interior limpia, y a cubrirla con la sábana nueva y desinfectada. Le besó la mano, pidiendo perdón. Hermione jamás pensó llegar a esto, pero estaba tranquila al ver que pese a todo su mejor amigo no guardaba malas intenciones ni sentía ascos ni cosa parecida. Pasó mes y medio en el cual seguía la rutina de hablar con ella, sólo que ahora al menos Hermione podía decir sí con un parpadeo, no con dos.

Cuando se cumplieron los nueve meses Hermione tuvo una idea, algo que quería pedir pero no podía decirlo, todavía no recuperaba la habilidad de mover los músculos faciales, así que comenzó a parpadear mucho, preocupando a Harry, quien se asustó. ¿Acaso estaba pidiendo algo? Si tan sólo supiera lenguaje morse podría comunicarse mejor con ella, así que estuvo pensando y optó por ir descartando mediante preguntas las probabilidades de lo que ella requería.

– ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

Recibió un no por respuesta.

– ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?

Un sí, un parpadeo. Después de un par de preguntas, lo que quería era que él durmiera en su cama. Harry estaba a punto de protestar pero sabía que sería en vano. Con sumo cuidado fue moviéndola y acomodándola para que pudieran caber los dos ahí. Una vez a su lado, Hermione movió un poco su mano, indicándole que la tomara, lo cual hizo al instante. Harry estuvo a punto de caer rendido de sueño en el momento en que sintió que esa mano lo apretaba ligerísimamente. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir. Al despertar por la mañana una enfermera lo encontró abrazado a ella y lo reprendió.

–Ella me lo pidió, créame, fue muy difícil saber por qué estaba tan inquieta ¡Le juro que no hice nada malo! – contestó él, al tiempo en que se bajaba de la cama.

–Señor Potter, se la perdonaré esta vez, pero si lo vuelve a hacer y lo descubro, no podrá permanecer aquí– le advirtió la enfermera, a lo que él asintió presuroso.

– ¿Alguna novedad? – inquirió ella, dirigiendo la mirada a la chica que aún dormitaba.

– Ha movido su mano, fue muy leve, pero estoy seguro que lo ha hecho.– Contestó Harry con una mirada esperanzada, tomando la mano de Hermione, esperando que pronto abriese de nuevo los ojos.

– Entonces debemos empezar con los ejercicios motrices, señor Potter. Parece que no me libraré tan fácil de usted. – Tras suspirar, resignada a seguir teniendo al salvador del mundo mágico como huésped casi permanente.

La enfermera fue a llamar a los médicos, sin embargo cuando vinieron a examinarla Hermione no despertaba, seguía respirando y tenía sus signos vitales sin ninguna variación que advirtiera peligro, Potter se mostraba preocupado afuera de la habitación donde varios médicos no se explicaban el por qué ella no abría los ojos de nuevo. Esa tarde fue demasiado fuerte para él, doce horas afuera sin poder ver qué sucedía, fue hasta la noche en que bajó a la cafetería a comer algo, su estómago no soportaba un momento más y comenzaba a dolerle. Sólo rogaba que ella no empeorase, rogaba con todas sus fuerzas, tan pronto pudiera volver a su lado no se despegaría de ella. Estaría ahí hasta que volviera... sin importar cuanto tiempo tuviese que aguardar.


End file.
